


Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy

by the_madame21



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Could lead to something more, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, I will sink with this ship, M/M, Yurio has butterflies in his tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: Because the world still kind of felt like it was spinning.It’d stop eventually, he figured.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who couldn't help themselves ;D

It was like watching the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy. Where the girl starts spinning faster and faster at the end, and you wonder if she’ll have enough in her to stop before she trips and ruins the performance.

Yuri Plisetsky was most definitely doomed to trip.

Because this Otabek guy was kind of cool, wasn’t he? Though his leather jacket would be way better with a tiger patch on the back.

Maybe he could get him one. A patch, that is. They were super easy to put on. It was almost Christmas, after all. Yeah. That’d be legit as fuck.

Wait. Did he even like tigers? This was important. They couldn’t be friends if he didn’t like tigers.

“Otabek!! Do you like tigers?!” All of Barcelona heard him.

“Hm? I guess so.” Otabek didn’t change expressions very often, didn’t really look anywhere other than _ahead,_ not stopping to answer Yuri’s question but just continuing to navigate through the busy streets instead. But Yuri wasn’t keen on talking to others either, so he was fine with it.

Understood it, even.

But ha, he knew it. A cool guy like that definitely liked tigers. They could continue this friendship.

This shit was great. No more annoying Viktor or his squealing pig. Yuri could enjoy Barcelona in _peace_ with someone who was actually _normal._

“Otabek! Let’s take a selfie!”

At this, he did turn to look at Yuri, face as blank as ever. “Selfie?”

“Come on!” Yuri tugged at his arm, pulling out his phone and slamming their bodies together. With jittery excitement that hadn’t faded from the moment he got on that bike, Yuri took their picture, quickly flipping through his gallery to see how it’d turned out.

“The hell, you didn’t even smile! Need me to count down?”

Otabek blinked, pointing at the phone. “That is a smile.”

Yuri looked at the phone, and then at Otabek, blinking and letting out a loud “Haa??”

He grabbed him roughly by the arm again, “Otabek. Smile for real this time.”

But Otabek looked at him, right as Yuri took the picture. “Beka is fine.”

“Shut up! Look at the camera this time! Look I’ll even count: one, two, three!”

Otabek’s lips had curled ever so slightly at the top, but it still couldn’t be labeled as a smile. Yuri let it go, though, because he figured that was the best he was gonna get out of him anyway.

“What are you doing?”

Yuri tapped away at his phone, not looking up. “Posting on instagram. What’s yours? I’ll tag you.”

“I don’t have one.”

Yuuri blinked. “Facebook, then?”

Otabek blinked in reply. “I don’t have any of those.”  

Yuri crinkled his features, unsure what to make of it. “Ok…”

“I think some things should stay private.”

“But what about when you get something super cool! It’s great to show other people! Like with your bike, I bet you’d get a bunch of followers!”

Otabek cocked his head. “Like your fangirls?”

Yuri’s face dropped. “Erm…well…” he struggled.

Otabek leaned over, pointing at Yuri’s phone. “Is that the picture?”

He beamed up at him, “Yeah! Don’t we look great?”

With a blank expression, Otabek tapped the screen twice, effectively liking the photo. Yuri’s eyes widened, watching the little white heart float over the screen and then disappear. He quickly undid the damage.

“You can’t like your own photos! Only JJ does that!”

“But I liked it, not you.”

“The phone doesn’t know that! How are you supposed to—”

Yuri was caught off guard, which admittedly didn’t happen very often, but it seemed that Otabek was prone to surprising him. Because the taller male was now chuckling to himself, hands in his pockets and eyes all crinkled at the corners. And Yuri swallowed thickly, he wasn’t really sure _why,_ exactly, but seeing Beka like that was sort of really nice. A smile suited him.

It suited him incredibly well, actually.

“I know,” Otabek said, his smile fading, “That was funny.”

“Heh?? And what’s that supposed to mean!”

Beka reached over, and double tapped the phone once more. “It won’t make a difference with all the other likes.”

“I already _told_ you it’s just gonna show up as me liking my own—”

“But you’ll know it was me, right?”

And Yuri didn’t know why, didn’t know _why_ because it was freaking _snowing_ outside and his hands were so cold he’d had trouble taking the goddamn picture in the first place but now, for _some_ reason, he could feel his face getting hot, and so he had to look away, because with the way Beka was staring at him, Yuri suddenly felt dizzy.

Almost as if he were spinning.

Because Beka looked really serious, saying it like that. Of course, he was always really serious whenever he said _anything_. But, for some reason, this…

“Well whatever,” Yuri said, leaving the post as it was, and shoving his phone in his pocket— angrily, almost, as if he were trying to ground himself once again. Because the world still kind of felt like it was spinning.

It’d stop eventually, he figured.

But part of him almost didn’t want it to. It was like those merry-go-round games back when he was a kid. How fast could Otabek spin him before he went flying off into the sand pit?

He almost didn’t want to know.

Then again…

“Are you hungry?”

“Huh?” _How long had he been lost in thought?_

Beka pointed out in front of them, motioning to a small café. “We can warm up in there.”

And Yuri lit up, because whatever it was it smelled _amazing_ and it was a welcomed distraction to the cold of the snow, the two of them snagging a table and ordering drinks while they regained the feeling in their toes.

And suddenly the world wasn’t spinning anymore, and Yuri couldn’t stop himself from mentioning one thing or another, the words tumbling out of his mouth in one steady flow, probably from the jitters of frost, maybe from the effects of the dizziness, maybe something else all together; but whatever it was, it was great, because Otabek was actually _listening_ , doing that thing he called a smile even though it wasn’t really a _smile_ smile, resting his chin in his hands and nodding his head, making small remarks between Yuri’s snowfalll of words.

Maybe it should’ve been weird, two guys in a restaurant like that.

Two _rivals_ enjoying warm drinks like that.

But at that moment, Yuri couldn’t bring up enough fucks to care. Because right now, they weren’t rivals.

They were just friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh they're too much for my poor heart. I want them to have a healthy strong relationship with lots of cuddles and leopard print jackets and just all the stolen kisses with madly blushing faces. Comments are much appreciated, as always :D


End file.
